Inttroduction to Destruction
by Small Ghost
Summary: A fiesty feline (OC) appears to Shadow and the gang but when her evil emerald takes control things really start to get out of hand!


Hi! I own Midnight and Whiskers. Sonic and the Crew belong to Sega!  
  
************************************************************** *************  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Introduction to Destruction  
  
CHAPTER 1: SAD TALK  
  
It had been two weeks since the Space Colony ARK incident and everyone was at Sonic's house.  
  
"Gee guys I wonder if Shadow is. well you know dead?" asked Tails as they drank chao cola outside Sonic's house. Everyone was there, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Dr Eggman, Sarah, Rouge and Tikal. They all fell silent.  
  
"I don't know Tails, I just don't know," sighed Sonic forcing down his tears.  
  
"Well I hate to sound like Dr Meanie but I know it's not scientifically possible for Shadow to survive a fall like that through the o-zone layer he'd be burnt to a crisp! Even if he was ultra Shadow I'm sorry everyone but Shadow is probably dead right now," said Dr Eggman sadly as he thumped his cola down on the table. Knuckles had, had enough sad talk for one day and said to Tikal.  
  
"Tikal coming I've had enough!"  
  
"Yeah alright!" replied Tikal looking flustered,  
  
Knuckles stomped off followed by Tikal,  
  
"Man Tikal I just hate talks like that," he said as he went out of sight.  
  
"Gee I feel so guilty I could have. saved him!" yelled Sonic thumping his fist on the table,  
  
"It's all right Sonic I'm sure he did it for a reason," comforted Sarah as she hugged him.  
  
"Come now Miles we have nuclear physics to study," said Eggman coaxing Tails away from the area.  
  
"Yeah okay!" said Tails as he trotted off after Eggman his two tails swinging behind him.  
  
Rouge just left and Sarah had a call from her father The President to go home. Sonic decided to go to bed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh Tikal do you feel that, that energy WOW! What is that!" yelled Knuckles, as he got up out of bed Tikal slowly raised her head from her pillow,  
  
"Knuckles I sense it too come on let's gather the others and follow the trail," she yelled.  
  
CHAPTER 2: EMERALD EYES  
  
Meanwhile on an abandoned island Shadow slowly woke to a bed made out of large leaves and wood. His head was thumping he couldn't sit up. He had a cast on his arm and his leg was bandaged. It was night and the only thing he could see was a dimly lit fire he could also see his own breath. it was freezing. Whoever had saved him wasn't very rich they had covered him in a thick woollen blanket that he or she had knitted. But he was still freezing he wrapped his remaining arm around himself. It must have been a cloudless that day. But none of that was on Shadow's mind all he wanted to know was who had saved him. He just had to know.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" Shadow called out, his teeth were chattering violently inside his mouth. He could hear someone stirring,  
  
"Yes I am, I'm glad you're awake you've been out for A couple of weeks now," the figure said it stuck to the dark side of the fire.  
  
"What I thought I was a goner, but how and where am I?" asked Shadow as he tried to sit up a sharp pain pierced Shadow's leg he looked at it. A huge burn and a large weal cascading down his thin black legs.  
  
"Here let me help you," said the figure that stepped out of the shadows and revealed to be a female black cat. No doubt about it she was freezing too, you could tell by her face, but kept a cocky smile that warmed the heart. She walked over to him and put her arm on his side and hauled him up. Shadow blushed silently.  
  
"Are you alright now?" she asked staring at him in concern. Her eyes glittering in the moonlight, a beautiful amazing shade of emerald green. Shadow stared deep into her eyes her eyes met his and she smiled and stood up straight. Shadow felt immediately a sense of trust.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked still gazing. She smiled and brushed back a strand of her ruby red hair,  
  
"My name is erm. Whiskers what's yours?" Whiskers asked cocking her head. Shadow was still staring into her eyes until he noticed just what she had said.  
  
"Oh right, my name is Shadow but one question. Whiskers, why did you save me?" he asked  
  
"Shadow huh, that's a really neat name, I had sensed some thing coming towards earth, I was worried it was a meteorite and left my home and to where I estimated you would land. I had found I missed the landing. And when I found you, you were you were dying and if I didn't do something quick you would die in my hands. So I did what came naturally I used some black magic to erm. revive. I mean help you," she said quickly correcting her-self.  
  
"Black. Magic? Revive? You mean you do BLACK MAGIC REVIAL RITUALS!" said Shadow in shock,  
  
"Yeah I sure do and I've looked after you for a couple of weeks now and I don't just let people like you die Shadow," said Whiskers cheerfully with a cheeky smirk Shadow blushed. Whiskers started to prepare something to eat for the both of them. She walked over to the open fire and brought out a pot of green liquid and sat it there to boil. Whiskers sat down and began to meditate this puzzled Shadow  
  
"I don't believe this, I am saved by a young girl who does ancient black magic rituals and she thinks I'm cute um. what does she mean by that? She reminds me a bit of Maria. trustful and yet honest but something seems missing sure Maria's no cat for sure I might as well get some rest, "  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Let's split up we'll find the whatever it is quicker!" said Eggman  
  
"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the gang  
  
"Wait where's Tails!" yelled Sonic  
  
The rest just ignored him  
  
The yelling woke up Shadow who looked around and couldn't see Whiskers anywhere he went to search for her.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: REUNITED  
  
"Whiskers where are you, urgh! What the," Said Shadow in surprise as he bumped into Sonic  
  
"Tails huh!" yelled sonic at the same time  
  
"Sonic!" Shadow said,  
  
"Shadow, is that actually you!" Sonic said in a surprised voice  
  
"What are you doing here!" they both said  
  
"Well I'm searching for Tails and how did you survive and by the way what happened to you Tarzan!" Said Sonic in mid-laugh  
  
"For your information Sonic, I was looked after a friendly Cat girl, she's missing and I'm looking for her!" Shadow yelled as he pushed Sonic aside and rushed ahead  
  
"Guess old Shadow is back, no wait! A cat-girl? SARAH! Oh my gosh it might be Sarah he's looking for I'd better find her and fast she might be in danger!" Sonic said as he sped after Shadow as he was running he heard an 'OUCH' from behind a bush  
  
"What the," Sonic said as he approached the bush he looked behind it and there was Tails and Whiskers (but Sonic didn't know Whiskers!)  
  
"Get away from him you freak!" Sonic yelled at her she stood up turned her cap backwards and picked up an  
  
Odd piece of metal flicked a switch then it started to hover she jumped on it and flew off,  
  
"No wait please, come back!" Tails squealed  
  
"Tails are you okay?" asked Sonic BANG!!! A gunshot fire could be heard.  
  
"Huh what the devil!" yelled Sonic  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh ouch!!!!!" yelled Whiskers as she fell from the sky she clutched her stomach and blood could be seen all over her body.  
  
"Oh no are you alright," asked Tails he looked up at Sonic and glowered  
  
"This is all your fault Sonic she tried to help me and now I'll help her," said Tails. Sonic knew Tails was dead serious Sonic could tell from the fire in the fox's eyes.  
  
"Tails I wanna." he began  
  
"I know!" replied Tails angrily  
  
".Shadow?" whimpered Whiskers faintly  
  
"WHAT!" said Sonic and Tails!  
  
"Shadow the hedgehog." she couldn't finish  
  
"IT'S HER THE ONE SHADOW IS LOOKING FOR WE HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW!" yelled Sonic.  
  
Then a groan came from Whiskers as she put her hand on her bullet hole and yanked the bullet out she yelped and more blood came out, a hell of a lot more  
  
"That's a lot of blood Sonic!" yelled Tails  
  
"I know T...T...Tails I think I'm gonna pass out!" yelled Sonic just then.  
  
"WHISKERS I'M COMING HOLD ON!" yelled Shadow as he jumped over the bush,  
  
"WHISKERS? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!" asked Shadow Whiskers pulled a smile to her face and dropped the bullet she fell unconscious Shadow tried to wake her up.  
  
"WHISKERS, WHISKERS WAKE UP! COME ON!"  
  
Tails felt her pulse and looked disappointed  
  
"What is it?" asked Sonic quietly,  
  
"Um, Shadow she's gone," Tails said  
  
"No. " Shadow said as he put his head down and fell to his knees beside her Sonic felt sorry for him.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: FALL OUT  
  
After everyone had left Whiskers opened an eye barely and put her hand over her wound it started to glow until all around her was light then the burst of light shot up towards the sky and she was revived  
  
"I'M GONNA FIND THE GUY WHO DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled and flew off on her metal hover board  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Shadow I.I am so sorry," said Tails Shadow just ignored him then Sonic said  
  
"Shadow you can stay with us if you like?" Shadow stopped and fell to the ground  
  
"It just all happened so, sudden why, why first Maria now Aarrrggghhhh why does this always happen?" he asked himself  
  
"Shadow, is that her name? Shadow I'm asking you a question" said Sonic angrily  
  
"Go away just GET LOST!" barked Shadow Sonic stepped forward and growled but Tails pulled him away Sonic looked at him and Tails said  
  
"Poor guy Sonic don't you see." said Tails  
  
"No Tails I'll tell you what I see a stupid fake hedgehog with a crush on a dead cat that's what I see OKAY Tails listen to me he's my enemy not my buddy, Tails do you hear me?" Sonic yelled  
  
"Sonic, Shadow is like any one of us now do me a favour and stop being so cruel and." said Tails  
  
"No make me,"  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
Sonic looked hurt but Tails was furious and filled with rage Tails flew up into the air and sped the other direction from home and followed by Shadow Sonic thought he might as well go home and sped off just then Sonic met up with the others,  
  
"Hey, Sonic!" said Knuckles,  
  
"Yeah hi," said Amy,  
  
"Hey Sonic, where's Tails?" asked Rouge,  
  
"Hey guys you're not going to believe this but he went off with Shadow," said Sonic guiltily  
  
"Sonic I hate you why didn't you stop him! You fool!" yelled Rouge she lunged forward to hit him but Knuckles stopped her Sonic looked down then CRACK!!! Sonic felt a whole load of pain in his left cheek and when he looked up he saw a very angry Amy Rose.  
  
"Sonic why? Why? And how? How could you? You Freak you call yourself a friend? You Faker!" She yelled as she hit him again  
  
"Amy I'm sorry," said Sonic wearily,  
  
"Sorry won't bring back Tails and now he's. gone bad. turned to the dark side. evil? LIKE YOU, YOU CAUSING ALL OF US PAIN!" she yelled in his face,  
  
"Amy I."  
  
"AMY I NOTHIN' I CANT BELIEVE I ONCE LOVED YOU, YOU FRAUD YOU I." she turned away and started to cry, Rouge walked over to her and hugged her Knuckles just stood there but then just said,  
  
"You girls head home I'm gonna talk to Sonic dry your tears Amy you're pretty when You smile take care of her Rouge alright?" Sonic sat down on a log and Knuckles sat beside him.  
  
"Thanks buddy," said Sonic,  
  
"You're welcome now tell me exactly what happened?" asked Knuckles  
  
"Well it all started when I was looking for Tails and I bumped into Shadow."  
  
"SHADOW! He's alive?" asked Knuckles in shock,  
  
"Yeah Shadow, he was lookin' for some cat girl I thought it was Sarah and I started to get worried and I was just about to follow him when I heard an OUCH from behind a bush it was Tails and a cat girl." began Sonic,  
  
"Then same cat girl Shadow was lookin' for?" asked Knuckles  
  
"Uh huh but I told her to back off because I thought she was hurting Tails but boy I was wrong she had helped him in some strange way so she picked an odd lookin' piece of metal and hovered off then KABAM there was a gun fired and this cat fell from the sky covered in blood from head to toe then we started to talk to her then all of a sudden she pulled out the bullet and all this blood came out it was gross then like magic Shadow appeared and started to talk to her then. she died Shadow was mourning for a while and then Tails and I had an argument about if we should feel sorry for Shadow or not but now I hate him now and then Tails suddenly filled with rage and told me to go to hell so I left and here I am," Sonic said  
  
"Ssshhhhh I sense an emerald again but that's impossible the 7 emeralds are all together. man I need to find it," Said Knuckles Sonic looked at Knuckles and nodded so they set off.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: PRINCESS?  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh!!!" yelled Knuckles in pain  
  
"What is it?" asked Sonic in Shock  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked again  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh!!! It's really weird it's an evil signal again I can't understand why Grrr I just don't know,"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Amy I have to go!" yelled Rouge in pain  
  
"Rouge? Why? Are you okay? I'm coming!" said Amy chasing her  
  
"Alright hold on tight cos' I'm gonna fly okay?" said Rouge  
  
"Err okay." said Amy a little bit unsure as she let Rouge lift her up in to the Sky.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ROUGE WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!" yelled Amy Rose kicking her legs madly  
  
"It's okay don't squirm AND I WON'T LET YOU GO," Rouge yelled.  
  
SOON SHE CAUGHT UP WITH KNUCKLES  
  
"Knuckles, Son. um I smell a Chaos Emerald a weird Chaos emerald," she said dropping Amy on the ground  
  
"Huh what's that?" asked Amy Rose as she pointed towards a large beam of white light  
  
"What on earth," they all said  
  
"C'mon let's follow it!" yelled Knuckles  
  
"Yeah let's go," said the rest of them  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Shadow sat on a large rock he had an expression on his face, but not just any expression the expression that read Shadow was depressed his heart beat, was in a slow pattern he felt alone and his head was feverish and he couldn't concentrate the hate he felt for Sonic and the love he felt for Whiskers was deeply clouded by misjudgement he had barely met her and yet his feelings were so strong for her. It hurt Shadow deeply just to think she was gone. As rain started to fall Shadow looked at his feet closed his eyes and sighed he thought to himself,  
  
"Hate, Love I see no difference but right now, now I just feel incomplete,"  
  
He then heard a gunshot exactly the same as the gunshot fire he thought back to that moment  
  
"I just sit here lost inside my head, remembering everything you said but this silence yet says no and gets me nowhere! Sighsigh you, YOU MADE ME SACRIFICE SOMETHING I LOVED and. Loved. Grrr BECAUSE I'M FUCKED UP BECAUSE YOU ARE SONIC NEED ATTENTION? ATTENTION YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COULDN'T HAVE SONIC!!!!! I HATE YOU!" he yelled as he ran into the jungle.  
  
Just then Shadow bumped into a cat he thought at first was Whiskers  
  
"Whisker. what I mean Get of my way!" Shadow yelled at the black male cat that looked at Shadow and cocked his head to the side  
  
"Whiskers? How do you know her? Is she well I thought she was dead I shot her," the cat asked Shadow's ears pricked in pain just hearing her name,  
  
"WHAT IT WAS YOU HOW COULD YOU SHOOT HER!!!" Shadow yelled his heart felt pain, the cat looked startled as Shadow grabbed him  
  
"She is evil," the cat said in a smooth voice  
  
"What?" said Shadow in shock he could not believe it,  
  
"Evil blood runs in the family apart from it was 1000 years ago since the dark magic was used by a powerful emerald but I'm not sure if she's dead yet. yeah I'm sure she is, my name is Midnight," the cat said  
  
"Really so you are her brother can you perform magic too?"  
  
"Yes but only small scale white magic I stick to guns instead but I'm nothing compared to her!" said Midnight  
  
"Sonic! I mean Shadow what are you okay? Wow, who's the new buddy?" asked Tails running towards them Tails was still as bright as usual except his hair was black.  
  
"My name is Midnight," said Midnight  
  
"OH cool name mines Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails," replied Tails  
  
"Hello Tails do you know my sister too," Midnight asked  
  
"Yeah I think so her name is Whiskers?" Tails replied,  
  
"Yes and Whiskers is not her real name by the way it's Princess Drakan,"  
  
"Princess?" said Shadow  
  
"Drakan?" said Tails  
  
"She's a princess," they both said  
  
"Princess Mia Drakan," Said Midnight again,  
  
Just then the flash of light caught their eyes  
  
CHAPTER SIX: FIGHT SONG  
  
"What are you doing here!" yelled the Sonic side  
  
"I'm not here to fight," said Shadow  
  
"I think we might have too," said Knuckles as the sky turned black,  
  
"Tails" yelled Sonic,  
  
"Shut up!!!" hissed Midnight crouching,  
  
"And who are you to tell me that!" barked Sonic angrily,  
  
"Tails is that you." said Rouge crying  
  
Tails turned around his black hair and blue eyes brightened,  
  
"Rouge!" he yelled he trotted over to her and hugged her  
  
"Buddy what on earth did you do to your hair!" laughed Sonic  
  
"It's not your concern," said Tails angrily Shadow had, had enough  
  
"Pipe down back the. Whu-Whu-Whu-Whiskers?" stuttered Shadow as he turned the next corner,  
  
"Mia?" said Midnight shocked  
  
"It's her," yelled Sonic  
  
"Wow she's really beautiful," thought Knuckles  
  
Suddenly Whiskers flinched and opened her eyes Shadow noticed her eyes  
  
"Her eyes they're evil but they look just like mine except prettier I didn't wanna believe it but she is evil," said Shadow  
  
"Huh Shadow she's looking right at you!" yelled Amy  
  
"Shadow," said Whiskers  
  
A green flame appeared from behind her as she sensed fear,  
  
"Princess." said Shadow slowly  
  
"WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!" she yelled in shock the flame became red  
  
"I told them," yelled Midnight as he fired a gunshot at her.  
  
"DARK CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Whiskers  
  
"It all makes sense now it's an evil Chaos Emerald," said Knuckles proudly,  
  
"Wow its Sherlock Holmes the Echidna everybody put your hands together!" said Midnight sarcastically, Amy giggled,  
  
"Watch it!" said Knuckles angrily "Whiskers." said Shadow sadly,  
  
"Hey Shadow I know where she went," said Sonic,  
  
"Where?" asked Shadow quickly,  
  
"Robotropolis!" said Sonic seriously,  
  
"Alright but I'm going by myself," said Shadow as he sped off  
  
"Take care," Sonic said sarcastically,  
  
"Sonic how did you know where she was going?" asked Rouge,  
  
"I don't know I sensed it some how," said Sonic,  
  
"Pah if he thinks he's going by himself he can think again," yelled Knuckles proudly  
  
"Oh look it's super Knucklehead!" said Midnight sarcastically,  
  
"Shut up you scrawny black runt it's my moment!" said Knuckles,  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: HEART OF DARKNESS  
  
Deep inside Robotropolis Whiskers sat on a dusty, old piece of metal it was a lonely abandoned place Whiskers had an expression on her face but not just any expression an expression showing that Whiskers was really pissed off She felt angry and confused the hate she felt for erm. everyone and the love/hate she felt for Shadow was clouded deeply by misjudgement as it started to rain Whiskers sighed and said  
  
"Hate, love there is no difference but I feel so incomplete right now it's just as I sit here lost inside my head just remembering everything you said to me and this silence yet says no and." Shadow finished it  
  
"Gets us no-where Princess Mia Drakan."  
  
"Shadow I. LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" yelled Whiskers  
  
"What!" yelled Shadow as Midnight fired an attack at Whiskers but Shadow was in the way she pushed him out of the way of the attack and launched an energy ball to block it  
  
"Crush that cat Midnight!" yelled Sonic as he ran toward them  
  
"I'm rooting for ya Midnight!" yelled Amy Rose close behind,  
  
"End it Midnight!" yelled Rouge  
  
Knuckles, Tails and Shadow stood confused  
  
"She's really pretty isn't she?" asked Knuckles  
  
"She's not just pretty Knuckles she's the Princess, Princess Mia Drakan to be precise!" said Tails  
  
"THE PRINCESS MIA DRAKAN SHE OWNS THE PANTHERS EYE THE DARK CHAOS EMERALD HER POWER SOURCE I KNOW ALL ABOUT HER SHE WENT MISSING TEN YEARS AGO WHEN SHE WAS EIGHT WOW AND THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHADOW!" Yelled Knuckles  
  
"No but I love her though," said Shadow quietly  
  
"We have to help her!" said Tails  
  
"I know I'll get the chaos emeralds we can all use them!" said Knuckles proudly, as he flew away,  
  
"Mia you never understood anything Mother, Father and I said! No matter how hard I tried you wouldn't listen now you will pay. DEATH STAR I SUMMON YOU!!!" yelled Midnight there was a flash of light  
  
"Go everyone now," yelled Midnight Everyone except Sonic fled who didn't hear him.  
  
Sonic opened an eye the other was in so much pain he couldn't open it he noticed Whiskers was on top of him, her ruby red hair was brushing against his shiny black hedgehog nose his head thumped. He felt dizzy she looked in pretty bad shape too.  
  
"Gee Whiskers you know this isn't the best position for someone to find us. Whiskers?" he said  
  
"Man I bet I'm as red as ketchup right now I've not even been this close to Sarah God I'd hate to think what Shadow would do to me if he saw us like this eh?" he thought he lifted his hand and saw blood all over it  
  
"WHAT BLOOD NOW I REMEMBER WE WEREN'T HAVING SEX! SHE WAS PROTECTING ME FROM MIDNIGHT'S ATTACK!" he said in shock Whiskers let out a groan and then lifted her am over Sonic's large wound she let out a flash of light and it was over he was healed and she was left with no energy she slumped down into Sonic's blue fur opened her eyes looked up and said  
  
"Sonic are you alright?" Sonic was QUITE startled.  
  
Sonic looked deep into her eyes it as a dimly lit place but her sparkling emerald eyes lit it right up! Every single shade of green could be seen in there.  
  
"Thanks to you I am what on planet freedom did you do?" asked Sonic in shock  
  
"I urgh." she slumped down more  
  
"Whiskers are you okay?" Sonic asked  
  
"Sonic I need my emerald please," she pleaded  
  
"But it turns you evil?" said Sonic  
  
"Sonic please?" said Whiskers  
  
"Alright but try to remember who you are?" Sonic said as he reached for the emerald he handed it to her she floated into the air and a flash of light lit up Robotropolis.  
  
"Kuu!" yelled Sonic, Sonic looked up he saw her she was different and evil looking she smirked,  
  
"Gee, Sonic are you trying to destroy me too?" she said sarcastically rolling in the air.  
  
"Well I." began Sonic  
  
Whiskers laughed cruelly and said  
  
"What is it with you people trying to kill me! Don't you know I'm invincible?"  
  
"Whiskers you promised me you would remember!" yelled Sonic,  
  
"Oh boo hoo!" laughed Whiskers  
  
"Whiskers." said Sonic sadly she laughed and said,  
  
"Pathetic hedgehog!"  
  
"Wait! But if I'm so pathetic why did you save me from Midnight's Death Star attack," asked Sonic,  
  
"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, there is so much you have to learn first of all I'm not Whiskers but I can control her, her body is my puppet I need her fighting skills and the fact that she is the only person in our or my family who could perform black magic and things like that you see now Sonic!"  
  
"No. I don't believe this," said Sonic sadly just then Sonic was hit by an energy ball fired by dark Whiskers  
  
"Kuu!" said Sonic as he fell to the ground  
  
"Sonic I'm really sorry urgh! I can't control it! Run and hurry!" groaned Whiskers, Whiskers was in pain she yelled and clutched her head evil Whiskers said,  
  
"Pipe down shorty!"  
  
"Whiskers! Hold on!" yelled Sonic  
  
"Sonic!" yelled a voice that ran towards them  
  
That revealed to be Shadow,  
  
"Hold on!" he yelled again  
  
"I'm coming!" yelled Knuckles followed by Tails and Midnight,  
  
"DUM, DUM, DUM, DUM! IS IT A NERD? IS IT A PAIN? NO! IT'S SUPER KNUCKLEHEAD TO THE RESCUE!" yelled Midnight tails laughed and Knuckles pulled a face,  
  
"Shadow?" said Sonic,  
  
"Sonic?" said Shadow,  
  
"Guys this is our fight!" they both said  
  
"Right come on Midnight!" said Tails  
  
"Good luck," said Midnight as he sped off  
  
"Here are the Emeralds! Good Luck!" Said Knuckles flying away.  
  
"Ready?" asked Shadow  
  
"Ready!" replied Sonic  
  
"Whiskers I'm gonna help you somehow!" thought Shadow as there was a blinding light and there stood Super Sonic and Ultra Shadow,  
  
"So a challenge eh?" said Evil Whiskers  
  
"Shut up and leave Whiskers alone you stupid super freak psycho bitch!" said Super Sonic.  
  
"It's not gonna be that easy!" cackled evil Whiskers  
  
"We'll see!" yelled Super Sonic  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh listen carefully guys you have to kill me to get to the panthers eye kill me alright?" groaned good Whiskers  
  
"No!" Super Sonic said  
  
"No Whiskers I can't do it! You know I can't!" yelled Ultra Shadow,  
  
"Please do it, do it for me Shadow and for the people on this planet PLEASE!" she pleaded Shadow thought of Maria and picked up a metal staff, leapt towards it and drove it through the back of Whisker's neck  
  
"Aarrrggghhhh!" yelled evil Whiskers there was a blinding light and the sound of smashed glass and after the smoke cleared Sonic and Shadow became normal and looked over to where Whiskers lay blood and black glass lay every where it was all over a single silver tear fell from Shadow's eye Sonic decided the poor guy had, had more than he could take and said,  
  
"Come on Shadow let's go home," said Sonic  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: RETURN  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
"So she didn't survive? How tragic?" asked Amy-Rose,  
  
"And she sacrificed herself for Shadow, her brother and the rest of planet freedom," sighed Sonic  
  
"Poor Shadow," said Rouge  
  
"Never mind that what about Midnight?" asked Tikal  
  
"Yeah poor guys I think we should just leave them alone," said Tails.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Shadow sat on a high cliff edge just above Sonic's house he was depressed.  
  
"You just left without saying goodbye but although I'm sure you tried you enter my thoughts every night just to make sure I am still alive. But you weren't there around when I needed you the most. And now I dream about it. And it's so bad it's stupid, I was too late, I was wrong, it's too bad we never had time to rewind and now I feel so incomplete I just sit here lost inside my head remembering everything you said," some one finished it  
  
"And this silence yet says no and gets us no-where, Shadow," Shadow turned around and what he saw shocked him emotionally it was.  
  
"Whis-kers? Is that really you?" he stuttered  
  
"Yep that's me all right!" she said cocking her head to one side,  
  
"But how did you survive?" asked Shadow  
  
"I don't know but what can I say I die hard!" she said with a cheeky smirk Shadow shook his head. Shadow walked over to her and took off her cap she pretended to almost kiss him and KABAM! She jumped on top of him forward rolled down the hill and landed right in front of Sonic. he looked startled Shadow and Whiskers laughed hysterically with Whiskers sitting on him  
  
"Everyone you're not gonna believe this come here quick!" yelled Sonic at the top of his voice everyone ran towards them  
  
"What on earth!" said everyone,  
  
"Hi guys miss me!" said Whiskers brightly.  
  
"Not at all," said Sonic,  
  
"Knuckles go find Midnight!" said Tikal, Knuckles nodded and ran off along the beach.  
  
"But how did you survive without your emerald?" asked Sonic  
  
"Well I'm not sure to be honest when I woke up I was still in Robotropolis," said Whiskers  
  
"What about the emerald?" asked Rouge?  
  
"Destroyed," said Whiskers,  
  
"Princess Drakan," said Tails  
  
"Please don't call me that," said Whiskers,  
  
"Sorry. Whiskers but will you stay or go back to the jungle?" asked Tails  
  
"Dunno, probably," said Whiskers  
  
"Hey guys look what the echidna dragged in!" yelled Knuckles,  
  
"What is the big fuss all about?" asked Midnight,  
  
"Hey Midnight your sister is back!" yelled Amy,  
  
"Really?" said Midnight  
  
"Yeah really," said Whiskers as she got off Shadow she smiled,  
  
"I'm back!" she said  
  
"Not evil?" Midnight said  
  
"Nope," she replied,  
  
Midnight looked as if he was about to cry,  
  
"It's been fifteen years since that emerald took over you, you were just four and wiped out 80% of our city before you left you came to me you were the only friend I ever really had, you were badly hurt father had set his whole army on you and you had killed them. all of them the stone had given you a scar below your right eye you sang that song thingy and told me you had to go figure, do you know how hard you had hit the city? And what the main headline was 'Demon Toddler Wipes Out City' after you left I gave my self the same scar an ran away a couple of years later!" said Midnight he lunged forward and hugged her,  
  
"Gee Midnight you're kinda embarrassing me!" said Whiskers she smiled everyone laughed  
  
"Well Shadow," said Sonic  
  
"Sonic?" said Shadow  
  
"Well at least you got what you wished for!" said Sonic  
  
"Yeah," sighed Shadow  
  
"Whiskers we would appreciate if you would like to stay with us?" said Sonic  
  
"Really?" said Whiskers  
  
"Yeah!" said Tails  
  
"Uh huh!" said Amy  
  
"Come on Sis!" said Midnight  
  
"Okay!" said Whiskers  
  
"That's great!" said Sonic and Shadow,  
  
"Thanks for accepting me! But I'm not sure if I can part from my magic?" said Whiskers.  
  
"That's okay you can practice with me!" said Tikal,  
  
"Really? Then I'd better go get my stuff," said Whiskers cocking her head,  
  
"I'll come with you," said Shadow  
  
"Okay," said Whiskers  
  
They walked off into the jungle Whiskers stopped,  
  
"I'll race ya!" she said,  
  
"Whiskers? WHAT!!! WAIT UP!!!" said Shadow as Whiskers ran off laughing.  
  
"She's back!" said everyone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
